The Adventures of Kaleb, Jackson and ConnorBook One: The Magic Begins
by HarryPotterStorys
Summary: Kaleb, Jackson and Connor, are all attending Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Everything was going fine, Until it wasn't. Lots of Dueling, Quadpot, And much much more. (Depending on Reviews) Posting twice a week!


Chapter 1: The Letter (Kaleb POV)

The streets were very sunny, beaming with the summer sun and full of kids in the streets laughing and playing. I wake up and look out the to the kids playing road hockey in the distance of Beautiful Los Angeles, California. I lived on the outskirts, in a rich sort of neighborhood. I'm not like most kids. You wouldn't want to play road hockey either if you knew what kind of world I belonged in. You see, I'm different from most people. I am a Wizard. I can do magic with wands, and brew potions! I live in a small gated wizarding Community, which is impossible to see by No-Majs (Non Magic People) Me and my Older brothers, Joel and Anthony, like to play quadpot for fun. Joel is in his 7th year of Ilvermorny, and Anthony is in his 5th year. Me and my brothers went into the community pitch and met up with Joel's Friend Aidan Murphy, and Anthony's Friend Cole Freeman. After playing a couple of games, My Golden Red Owl, Maroon Hooted and landed on my shoulder. I saw a letter in its claws and I opened it.

 _Your letter is here Kaleb! -Mom_

I pat Red and break the news to my brothers. "My Ilvermorny letter is here!"

"Cool!" Anthony says

"Yay." Joel says sarcastically. I guess he is still mad that we beat him at quadpot. "I'm going to go home and read my letter!" I say as I start sprinting back home. I lived in a 3 Story house with a Gym and 6 bedrooms. I run inside of the Modern House, and go up the staircase toward the kitchen and find my Mom making Lunch for me. "Hey Kaleb!" she says. "I saw you playing Quadpot from the window. You are great!."

"Thanks Mom!" I say absent mindedly as I sit down and opened the Envelope directed to me.

 _Kaleb Conn_

 _Los Angeles_

 _2032 Warlock Sector_

 _4th Master Bedroom_

I opened the letter and it read on the front:

 _Headmaster: Agilbert Fontaine_

 _(Representative of Massachusetts for the Magical Congress, Head of Magical Education, and Representative for Merpeople on the Council of Magical Beings)_

 _Dear Mr. Conn,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Down below you have a school supplies list. We strongly suggest that you buy your equipment at Serenity Lane. Your school supplies list is below._

 _ **Uniform:**_

 _3 Pairs of Blue and Cranberry robes from Robes 'n All_

 _1 Blue Scarf from Robes 'n All_

 _ **Books:**_

 _Chadwick's Charms: Volume 1 by Chadwick Boot_

 _Tantalizing Transfiguration: Volume 1 by Claudius Cattermole_

 _Magical Theories and Philosophies: Volume 1 by Alexander Waffling_

 _History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _History of Magic in North America by Sylow MacDuff_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_

 _Dark Forces: Self Protection Guide by Anna Nikola_

 _Charting the Cosmos by Tesla Manning_

 _Moon Map: Understanding the Phases of the Moon by Luna Estrella_

 _Planets and Their Aura by Zacharias Nox_

 _All can be found at Books of Wonder_

 _ **Supplies:**_

 _1 Pair of dragon hide gloves from Herbs and Plants Supply Shop_

 _1 Cauldron (standard size-4) from Potions for Starters_

 _Set of glass or crystal phials from Potions for Starters_

 _Set of Brass Scales from Potions for Starters_

 _One Telescope from Space and Star Study Shop_

 _20 Quills from Writing for Beginners_

 _10 Bottles of Ink form Writing for Beginners_

 _We hope you will be able to attend! Start of term is September the first! Ilvermorny Express departs at three thirty of the same day! We expect a response within a week's time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Deputy Headmistress Selena Montoya_

"Hey Mom, when are we going to get my stuff from Serenity Lane?" I ask.

"We are going tomorrow!" She responded as she handed me my soup and iced tea. "Thanks Mom! Maybe I can get the new Firebolt!" The 2nd Firebolt came out a week ago and I was hoping to buy it. "We will see Kaleb." Mom Said. After I finished eating I went upstairs and wrote a letter to my Dad who was at the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA for short) about my letter.

 _Hey Dad,_

 _I just wanted to let you know that my Ilvermorny letter came in!_

 _Me and Mom are planning on going to Serenity Lane tomorrow and buy my supplies! Anyway, See you soon!_

 _Your Son, Kaleb_

I tied the letter to my owl, Maroon's, leg and told him to fly it to my Dad at the MACUSA. He pecked me affectionately and flew out of my window. I lied in my bed, awaiting the day tomorrow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

AN: This One Was a Little Bit Short. Waiting for my Co-Writer to Finish His Chapter and then I will Upload it! Request, Review, and Read! - Kaleb


End file.
